wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 8
Issue 8 is the eighth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the third issue in Fandemonium. Dionysus is featured on the cover. It was released on 25 February 2015. Solicitation Now the eleventh god is here, it's time to party. You're invited. Everyone's invited. We can sleep when we're dead—but when you'll be dead within two years, you may as well turn up in your pyjamas. After seven issues of egomaniacs, it's time for an issue where the crowd is the star.Image Comics Solicitations for February 2015 Plot summary Inanna convinces Laura to attend one of Dionysus's parties. She is reluctant as she has not seen a god perform since Lucifer's death, but Inanna convinces her it's a good chance to further the investigation. Dionysus greets Laura, putting her into the party mood with a touch. Night of the Living Godheads, 17 May 2014 Laura joins the party, at which many more of the gods are present, including The Morrigan, Woden, Sakhmet, Amaterasu, Baphomet and Baal. Cassandra is present but does not join the dancing, protesting that there isn't any music. She tries to remind Laura to stay focused on the investigation. Woden, who is also not joining the party, pulls her to one side and makes her an offer of her "dream job". During a lull in the party, Laura asks Baphomet if anything unusual happened to him before he became a god, but he replies that the only thing was his relationship with The Morrigan. She then asks if he could talk to the dead for her, and he replies that he can't, wondering aloud why Laura would trust him. When she tells him that The Morrigan gave him an alibi for the judge's murder, he says that she lied. Laura asks Baal about Brunhilde and he explains that she's recovering in a private hospital, and that Minerva is very upset about what happened. Inanna approaches and Baal storms off; Inanna explains that they used to be a couple until Inanna slept with Lucifer. Laura talks to Dionysus, and he explains that partying matters to him because he wants people to remember being happy for a night, even if they don't remember the details. Laura becomes overwhelmed and Dionysus shows her out of the party, telling her that more than a day has passed. She says that she thinks Dionysus has the best ability of all the gods, and he responds that he hasn't been alone in his head for two months, and he doesn't sleep. Never Going To Be Alone Again, 19 May 2014 On the night bus home, Laura tweets a complaint and Baal arrives to offer her a lift, explaining that she has left her location turned on on Twitter. Laura jokingly asks him "Whose home?" and Baal says that it's her call. The issue ends with a title card reading "Uh-huh", 19 May 2014. Gallery Covers Issue8cover Dionysus.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Brandon graham issue 8.jpg|Cover by Brandon Graham Preview WickedandDivine-8-Page.jpg|Page 1 WickedandDivine-8-Page2.jpg|Page 2 WickedandDivine-8-Page3.jpg|Page 3 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine #8 Category:Fandemonium Category:Issues